


frankie's hot fanfic

by pandemoniumatthediscotheque



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Bullets Era Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniumatthediscotheque/pseuds/pandemoniumatthediscotheque
Summary: hello and welcome to my fanfic. i am very tired. it is good i prommy. it's just frank overstimulates gerard it might not be 100% accurate but we're here for a good time not a long time right. it's more well written than this summary.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 29





	frankie's hot fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy phrendz

“Oh god, oh god, Frank, coming, ngah-“ Gerard panted through gritted teeth. His back arched off the bed and white ropes shot into the air, catching the corner of Frank’s mouth above him. Gerard settled back onto the bed, fully spent, but Frank made no movement to stop stroking, up and down, hard and slow, fingers digging into the slit. 

“Ah, no, Frank please, oh god, ngh, too much-“ he whimpered, hips jerking up pitifully as Frank stroked his length still. 

“It’s okay Gee, I’ve got you.” Frank moves so that Gerard’s head is in his lap and he’s bent over him, holding his torso in place with his legs. He pets Gerard’s sweaty hair, pushes back a piece out of his face. He keeps stroking. 

He keeps up like that for a while, alternating between stroking lightly and pressing kisses all over Gerard’s sweaty skin. He rubs circles on his hips, whispering sweet words into his ear and stroking his hair.

“Frank, Frank, hurts, ahh-“ he screams as Frank starts going faster, bucks his hips up wildly. Frank roughly shoves them down again, winding his legs through Gerard’s so he can’t close his legs. Gee’s arms are bent backwards awkwardly, twisted in the sides of Frank’s t-shirt like that would get him to stop. Gerard knows how to get him to stop, of course, just say the word, but as much as this is fucking hell its so, so good. 

“You’re doing so well, Gee. My pretty little boy. Gonna come again for me?” Frank’s voice is sweet and low, teasing but somehow genuine, and he holds Gerard’s body down as he convulses and screams as his second orgasm hits, eyes rolling back in his head. Frank smiles sweetly. 

“What a good boy, Gee. Came twice already, I’m so proud of you. You did such a good job.” He lays it on thick, because Gerard needs it right now, needs reassurance and kind words to go along with the torturous actions Frank is doing. Gerard lays there for a moment, blissed out and shaking, unable to think about anything that might be happening outside of the safe haven of the inside of his eyelids. He can feel Frank shift, but doesn’t fucking care, Frank wouldn’t... they’re done, right?

He feels strong arms pick him up, hands under his armpits, and sit him upright. His head lols back and hits Frank’s shoulder- he must be in his lap. “Color, sweetheart?”

Gerard perks up a bit at that. “Oh fuck, green,” he says, maybe a little too eagerly. Frank nods and gently lowers him ass-up onto the bed. Any other couple would say they’re getting ready to sleep. 

“Good boy.” He spreads Gerard’s legs, and something cool and slick is at his entrance. It burns a little going in, but Gee’s too gone to care about that, to care about much of anything really, until the vibrations turn on and suddenly he cares so, so much. 

“Fuck! Frank, ah, ah, ah,” he sobs, hips moving of their own accord to seize against Frank’s leg. He can’t fucking see, the sensations are so much, too much, and nothing else exists except for this, and there’s nothing to compare infinity to, and he floats away, on a blissful white dreamboat and everything is calm and beautiful. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, because time doesn’t exist here, but the next thing he knows he’s in a pair of fuzzy pajamas with Frank curled up next to him. The room is quiet, and Frank’s reading a book. Fully clothed. 

“Hey Geebear, you back?” He asks lovingly, watching his boyfriend’s expression change to something more lucid. Gerard doesn’t speak yet, just nods, and presses into Frank’s side. Frank holds him there, not tight or demanding, just close, intimate. Safe. Frank’s fingers slide up and down his ribcage, guitarist callouses that feel like home. Gerard stares up at him, wondering how he ever got to be such a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> kömment??


End file.
